


Snowfalls & Leaps Of Faith

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Romance, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Nevermind what I’m doing up here, you’re here!”He nodded. “Of course I am. Your home was dark, and Diana said you left some time ago but had not returned yet.”Her face pinched and she explained, “Oh, well, I was a wee bit occupied.”“Climbing?”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snowfalls & Leaps Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of the unofficial seamstress series I've been writing and adding onto. I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

It seemed no matter how many times he walked down the pathway to her home, it still made his heart race as though it was the first time he was going to meet her. He could see her face if he’d told her about it. She’d have her face pressed up against his bicep, sobbing because she was laughing so hard; it made him smile at the thought.

As he neared her home, he immediately noticed the shades pulled across the window, something she did when she wanted to let people know she was out. His brows furrowed-she didn’t mention going out the day before. A cheerful voice called his name and he turned, seeing Diana bundled in a heavy winter coat. “Oh, Connor! Good afternoon!”

He offered her a polite smile. “To you as well, Diana.” Connor poked a thumb back towards the cottage. “Have you seen where (Y/N) has gone?”

She nodded and tugged the scarf tighter around her neck. “She went off a while ago dressed in some of those,” Diana gestured to his outfit. “robes like you wear. I didn’t see any fancy symbols though, so I assume she was using them to hunt.”

He cocked an eyebrow and looked down before meeting her eyes once more. “Do you know how long ago this was?”

She pursed her lips as she thought on it before guessing, “Maybe an hour or so? Two at the most.” Diana pointed past (Y/N)’s home into the forests. “She headed that way.”

“Was she armed? There are wild animals out there.”

“I’m not sure.” She raised a hand to her mouth, suddenly overcome with worry. “Do you think she’s in trouble?”

Connor frowned. “I do not know…but I will find her to make sure she is not.” He gave her a nod before heading behind the house, trying to find any fresh tracks.

Winter meant snowfalls most days, and it’d been snowing since the early morning. Connor squinted, catching sight of a set of barely visible footprints. Anyone else would’ve missed them, but he wasn’t anyone else. Careful to not disturb them, he kept the path they made until they ended at the base of a tree. Not seeing any other tracks around the base of it, he let out a low grunt as he pulled himself up to the top of it.

He paused, looking around to see if she was in any of the hunting platforms. To his dismay, she wasn’t, and he jumped to the nearest one, examining it. Scuff marks painted the edge of the other side and Connor stepped over, looking over the edge, seeing a bigger disturbance in the snow. He trailed his eyes from the disturbance to the smaller footsteps heading towards another sawed off tree. He frowned, muttering, “Did she fall from here and climb up again?” He ran to the next platform, immediately halting when he saw a pair of gloves sitting on the stool. Connor picked them up, looking around once more before he wondered, “What is she doing?” He took a few glances to the ground, and upon not seeing anymore of her footprints, he realized she’d managed to keep her balance as she climbed.

The snow on the limbs ahead of him had been aggravated, giving him his next clue on her whereabouts. It led him to a ledge where a rock wall stood, just a few feet back. He let out a sigh, murmuring, “Please do not tell me she tried to climb up here.” Sure enough, the signs were there, but with a closer inspection, the pit of worry that had been growing in his stomach seemed to deepen-there was blood smearing the entire way up the wall, and though dry, he could tell it was fresh.

His heart thundered against his ribcage as he hurried up, and as he pulled himself up, he heard, “Ratonhnhaké:ton?” Connor glanced up, seeing (Y/N) curled against the side of the wall, one of his winter coats pulled tight around her.

He quickly found his way to her side, full of worry. “(Y/N), what are you doing up here?”

She smiled, uncurling one of her hands from the inside of the coat to reach for him. “Nevermind what _I’m_ doing up here, _you’re here_!”

He nodded. “Of course I am. Your home was dark, and Diana said you left some time ago but had not returned yet.”

Her face pinched and she explained, “Oh, well, I was a _wee_ _bit occupied_.”

“Climbing?” She nodded and before she could speak, he took hold of her hands, gently turning it palm up. “(Y/N)…” he breathed with shock, “ _your hands_.”

She frowned at the sight of her bloodied hands and she grunted. “Yeah…turns out climbing a rock wall _without gloves_ isn’t such a _good_ idea.” She pulled her other hand out, showing the same cuts, and humorously stated, “I learned my lesson.”

Connor didn’t feel the same humor she obviously felt, and he stared with a heavy gaze, tone full of lament. “ _Why would you do this_?” (Y/N) felt her jaw go slack at the pain in his voice and she turned her head away, mumbling something far too quiet for him to hear. “What did you say?”

She felt her face warm as if she were in front of a fire and she confessed, “ _I…wanted to see if I could climb as easily as you could_.”

Connor’s brows furrowed. “ _What_?”

She looked back at him, ignoring the abashed feeling in her chest. “I wanted to see if _I_ could _climb_ like _you_.”

He pursed his lips, stating, “(Y/N), _I_ have been climbing and free running through trees since I was a _child_. You cannot expect to suddenly to do so like I can in a _couple hours_ on _one_ _day_.”

“I…” She exhaled and lowered her gaze, feeling the embarrassment fizzling into shame. “I’m not sure if I look like a fool, but I _certainly_ _feel_ like one now.”

Connor felt his lips curl at her words and he gently brought one of her hands up, pressing his lips to the back of her hand before assuring, “You do not.”

(Y/N) huffed and rolled her eyes. “Well that’s easy for _you_ to say.”

“Even if you cannot do it as well as I can, I am amazed that you managed to get up here.” She met his eyes, feeling a grin cross her lips and he added, “But why have you not come home yet?”

At that, she went silent again, then she turned her head, looking out at the edge. “Turns out I can climb _up_ things…but I can’t get _down_.”

“ _And you just sat here_?”

(Y/N) arched an eyebrow and cast her gaze back to him. “I had a feeling _you’d_ come find me if I didn’t eventually find a way down.” She leaned close until her nose brushed his and she smirked as she watched him swallow thickly. “Am I wrong to have felt such a way?”

Connor didn’t respond at first, but the red rising on his cheeks made her giggle and he spluttered, “ _N-no_ …you are not wrong.”

She hummed as she relaxed against the wall. “Then tell me how to get down, _please_.” He grunted as he rose from her side, going to the edge. With a quick glance down, he cast a hand back her way, waving her over. (Y/N) stood up, shivering as she stepped beside him. “What? Are we gonna climb back down?” Gazing up at him, she was unnerved to see the unnatural smirk growing on his face. “ _Oh no_ ,” she frowned, faltering, “I don’t like that look... _how_ are we getting down?”

He smirked at her and nodded at the pile of brush down at the bottom. “We will jump.”

(Y/N) blinked at him, then deadpanned, “ **You couldn’t pay me all the money in the world to jump from all the way up here to all the way down there**.”

Connor snorted. “If you do not jump, you will be stuck up here. You said it yourself that you cannot climb down.” He gestured down. “ _Down_ _is the only way_.”

(Y/N) spun on her heel, beginning to march to the wall. “ _Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. There’s no way in hell that I’m_ — **what are you doing**?” Arms curled around her waist and with a firm tug, she yelped, “ ** _Ratonhnhaké:ton, don’t you dare_**!” She felt her stomach vault as they went over the ledge, a screech tearing through her throat.

Though the fall was mere seconds, it felt like years, and when they hit the snowy brush pile, neither moved. Connor shifted his hands wrapping them around her shoulders as he murmured, “Are you alright, (Y/N)?”

She didn’t speak for a second, then she stated, “ **Ratonhnhaké:ton, I love you more than the world. But if you ever do that again, I will seduce you into swimming with me in the lake below the manor and hold you under the water until you stop moving. Are we clear**?” His chest rumbled as he chuckled, and she whipped her head up to glower at him as he tipped his head back, laughter escaping him. “ _I am not joking_!” (Y/N) rolled off him and stood up, pointing at him as she hissed, “ _I can’t believe you pulled us over a ledge! You weren’t even looking! We could’ve died_!”

Still, he laughed as he climbed to his feet and he assured, “I knew where we were falling (Y/N).” He reached up, cupping her cheek. “ _I would not put you in harm’s way_.”

She narrowed her eyes and pressed her hands to his chest. “Do you know where you’re about to fall?” His brows furrowed and before he could speak, she shoved him hard, watching as he fell back into the brush. (Y/N) cackled as she turned around and hauled off towards the manor, challenging, “ _Race you back_!”

She couldn’t see him, but she heard him sputter as he clambered to his feet, shouting, “ ** _Hey! You cheated_**!”


End file.
